Blue
by Mizuki Shou
Summary: Namun, setelah kepindahannya ke Konoha dan pertemuannya dengan Naruto, ia menjadi tertarik dengan pemuda itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanya pada cinta pertamanya?


Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya...

Jadi mohon maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, gaje, terlalu OOC, dan abal T_T

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Genre : Romance Friendship**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ShikaSai, ItaGaa**

**Rated : T**

**Summary** : Alasan Sasuke tak pernah pacaran adalah karena dia masih menunggu gadis manis yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Namun, setelah kepindahannya ke Konoha dan pertemuannya dengan Naruto, ia menjadi tertarik dengan pemuda itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanya pada cinta pertamanya?

* * *

><p><strong>BLUE<strong>

* * *

><p>Musim dingin.<p>

Salju sudah turun sejak tujuh hari yang lalu. Membuat butiran-butiran putih itu menumpuk di jalanan, rumah, gedung bertingkat, dan seluruh sudut kota Ottogakure. Menjadikan padang rumput menjadi lautan putih yang dingin dan menyenangkan. Bahkan, musim dingin kali ini juga telah berhasil membekukan sebagian jalan serta danau yang ada di kota ini.

Dan pagi ini, butiran-butiran itu kembali turun. Menambah dingin suasana pagi. Memberi pemandangan baru yang cantik. Serta menambah pekerjaan bagi beberapa orang untuk membersihkan salju agar tak menumpuk tinggi di jalanan atau atap rumah.

Dan diantara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan mantel-mantel tebal berwarna-warni, seorang anak berusia tujuh tahun berdiri di samping pagar sebuah rumah bergaya eropa tua. Berdiri tegak dan memandang datar pada orang-orang yang tertangkap basah tengah memperhatikannya.

Sesekali ia melirik ke arah pintu pagar yang tertutup. Berharap seseorang yang ia tunggu sejak lima menit yang lalu segera keluar dari rumah hangat tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun,"

Suara lembut itu membuat Sasuke sedikit tersentak. Ia membalik badannya ke samping untuk melihat sosok gadis kecil yang sudah ditunggunya.

Dalam iris hitam Sasuke, gadis kecil itu terlihat imut.

Mantel krem yang dipakai gadis kecil itu terlihat sangat cocok dengan badan mungilnya. Dan sepatu boot serta sarung tangan yang dikenakannya semakin menambah imut penampilan gadis tersebut. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna merah terlihat kontras dengan hamparan salju putih terlihat unik. Dan ia menyukai rambut merah itu.

Perlahan, saat gadis itu melangkah mendekati Sasuke, dengan senyum manis yang ia miliki, wajah Sasuke merona. "Maafkan aku ya hingga membuatmu menunggu seperti ini. Pasti kau kedinginan," ujar gadis kecil itu sembari menatap mata Sasuke dengan sorot mata penyesalan.

Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut hanya menghela nafas dan menggeleng kecil. "Sudah, aku tidak apa-apa," ujarnya sembari membuang muka untuk menutupi rona wajahnya yang semakin merah, "aku sudah biasa menunggumu seperti ini, Kyuubi,"

Dan gadis yang dipanggil Kyuubi itu tersenyum kecil, "kalau begitu lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang. Sebelum terlambat!" ucapnya semangat lalu meraih tangan Sasuke dan menggengamnya sebelum mereka berjalan berdampingan.

'Anak ini benar-benar mampu menghangatkanku,' batin Sasuke sembari melirik tangannya yang kini telah terpaut dengan tangan Kyuubi. Gadis kecil yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menemani mimpinya.

'Sasuke-kun, aku menyukaimu!'

* * *

><p>Matahari begitu bersemangat menyinari kota Konoha pada musim panas kali ini. Hal ini membuat banyak sekali orang bermalas-malasan di dalam rumah dan menyalakan pendingin ruangan untuk membuat keadaan sedikit lebih baik.<p>

Namun, di salah satu rumah minimalis yang terletak di pusat kota Konoha, seorang pemuda dan gadis kecil tengah asik memainkan catur di ruang tengah yang didominasi oleh warna krem. Kedua orang itu terlihat begitu serius memainkan permainan tersebut. Tak mempedulikan panas yang terjadi di luar sana.

"Yei! Aku menang!"

Mata Naruto terbelalak dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Ia tak menyangka. Sama sekali tak menyangka akan dikalahkan oleh seorang bocah berusia sepuluh tahun dalam permainan catur. Oh astaga mau ditaruh dimana mukanya sekarang?

"Niichan, lihat, aku menang! Aku menang!"

Naruto memandang seorang gadis cilik yang duduk dihadapannya dengan tatapan horror, "Ti-tidak mungkin," ujarnya gugup kemudian memandang lagi papan catur yang ada di atas meja. Berharap ada sebuah kesalahan yang terjadi. Namun, setelah beberapa detik memperhatikan papan catur tersebut, Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludah. Tak ada kesalahan.

"Sesuai dengan perjanjian," gadis kecil berambut pirang pucat itu turun dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Naruto, "Naru-Niichan harus menuruti satu permintaan Shion," ujarnya kemudian naik ke pangkuan Naruto. "Permintaan Shion tidak susah kok," seulas senyum tergambar di wajah manis gadis kecil berambut panjang itu. Membuat beberapa orang akan beranggapan gadis kecil itu adalah sesosok malaikat. Namun, dimata Naruto, senyuman itu tak ada ubahnya senyuman setan yang akan menarik dirinya dalam sebuah bahaya.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, "memang Shion mau meminta apa dari Niichan?" tanya Naruto pasrah sembari mencoba tersenyum ke arah gadis yang duduk menyamping dalam pangkuannya. "Jangan minta yang macam-macam ya," pinta Naruto yang ditanggapi oleh anggukan Shion.

Dan, Shion turun dari pangkuan Naruto kemudian mengaitkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Matanya berbinar-binar, tersenyum manis dan berdiri dengan anggun. Membentuk sebuah pose manis. "Shion mau Naruto-Niichan berkencan dengan Sasuke-Niichan!"

"Berkencan dengan Sasu- Tunggu!" Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memandang Shion dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kau… mengenal Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan menyelidik. Rasanya ia tak pernah menyeritakan tentang murid pindahan bernama Sasuke kepada Shion. Tidak pernah!

Gadis cilik tersebut tersenyum manis, "Tentu saja, aku diberitahu Sakura-Neechan," Shion maju beberapa langkah, "dan menurut Neechan, Sasuke itu sangat tampan dan cocok denganmu Niichan. Jadi, aku mau melihat kalian berdua berkencan!" jelas Shion semangat.

Sementara itu Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas panjang. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika membiarkan Shion bergaul dengan Sakura terlalu sering akan membawa dampak sebesar ini bagi sepupunya yang manis ini.

Sepertinya, setelah kejadian ini, Naruto akan membatasi waktu bermain gadis berambut _pink_ tersebut dengan sepupunya. Karena Naruto tak ingin melihat sepupunya yang manis ini menjadi _fujoshi_ sinting seperti sahabat perempuannya itu. Membayangkannya saja sudah mampu membuat Naruto merinding disko.

Shion meraih kedua tangan Naruto, "Naru-niichan mau kan?" tanya Shion dengan pandangan penuh harap yang membuat Naruto menelan ludah. Jika sudah seperti ini, akan sulit melepaskan diri dari Shion.

"Shion," Naruto bersimpuh di hadapan Shion kemudian memegang kedua pundak gadis kecil tersebut, "Apa kau tidak bisa menganti permintaanmu itu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada penuh harap, "kau kan bisa saja memintaku menemanimu ke taman bermain, atau makan es krim," bujuk Naruto. Pemuda berambut kuning ini memang tak ingin berhubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, apalagi sampai berkencan dengannya. Tidak.

Sementara itu Shion yang mendengar perkataan Naruto memajukan bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "tidak mau, pokoknya aku mau melihat Naru Niichan berkencan dengan Sakuke!" kata Shion dengan volume tinggi yang membuat Naruto menepuk keningnya sendiri. Sepertinya sepupunya ini sudah tertular kegilaan Sakura.

* * *

><p>Menuruti permintaan Shion adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah Naruto lakukan. Bagaimana tidak? Permintaan sepupunya itu masuk dalam kategori tak wajar! Berkencan dengan seorang pemuda! Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat perutnya serasa diaduk-aduk. Apalagi pemuda yang diinginkan Shion untuk teman kencannya adalah Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.<p>

Seseorang yang sangat ingin ia jauhi.

Namun semuanya sudah terjadi. Naruto telah menyetujui permintaan gila sepupunya tersebut.

Dan Naruto menuruti permintaan sepupunya itu karena ia tak ingin melihat gadis kecil itu menanggis sesenggukan karena dirinya. Tidak. Ia tak tega melihat gadis kecil itu menitikan air mata. Ditambah… sebuah rahasia kecil miliknya diketahui Shion. Pemuda berambut kuning itu tak ingin Shion membeberkan rahasianya.

"Aishhh, anak itu memang benar-benar gila," runtuk Naruto kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang, "Bagaimana bisa aku berkencan dengan Sasuke?" dia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Frustasi. "Dia benar-benar sinting, sama seperti Sakura," pikir Naruto kemudian memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru langit.

Dan pikirannya kini tengah berputar-putar untuk mencari cara yang tepat mengajak Sasuke, Uchiha Sakuke berkencan. Tidak mungkin bukan, dia menghampirinya dan langsung mengajaknya kencan?

Pasti pemuda berambut aneh itu langsung menendangnya.

"Apa aku ajak dia berkenalan dulu ya?" pikir Naruto kemudian seulas senyum bertengger di bibirnya. "Ya, aku ajak dia berkenalan dulu besok pagi, lalu setelah beberapa hari, baru ajak dia kencan," guman Naruto sebelum menutup kedua kelopak matanya.

'Semoga saja Sasuke brengsek itu tak berpikiran macam-macam,' batinnya sebelum menuju gerbang mimpinya.

* * *

><p>Langit menampilkan semburat-semburat oranye. Dan matahari bersinar hangat.<p>

Angin sore berhembus perlahan. Menggoyangkan beberapa helai rambut merah sosok tersebut. "Obaasan, aku datang," ujarnya sembari memandang makam yang ada di hadapannya dengan pandangan sendu. "Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa membahagiakanmu," dia tersenyum pahit, "Maafkan Kyuubi, Baasan," ujarnya lagi kemudian meletakan sebuket mawar putih di atas makam tersebut.

"Kyuu-chan,"

Sosok tersebut membalik tubuhnya ke samping ketika mendengar sebuah suara lembut memanggil namanya. Dan dia tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati sesosok pemuda berkulit pucat yang berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya, "Sai, untuk apa ada di sini?" tanya sosok berambut merah tersebut sembari melepas kacamata hitamnya. Heran juga mendapati sosok yang biasa menghabiskan sorenya di galeri, tiba-tiba ada di pemakaman seperti ini.

"Hanya ingin menjemput Kyuu-chan yang cantik ini," Sai tersenyum sembari memandang sosok yang mengenakan terusan selutut berwarna krem muda tersebut. "Nona Tsunade memintaku untuk menjemputmu di sini," perlahan pemuda itu berjalan ke arah sosok berambut merah tersebut dan memeluknya secara tiba-tiba, "Aku menyukai Kyuu-chan," bisik pemuda itu manis sembari membelai helaian rambut merah tersebut.

Sementara itu sosok itu hanya tersenyum kecil, "Hanya mencintai Kyuubi?" tanya sosok tersebut kemudian mendorong kedua pundak Sai agar segera menyingkir dari tubuhnya. "Apakah kau hanya mencintai Kyuubi?" tanya sosok itu sekali lagi sembari memandang lekat iris hitam Sai

Pemuda itu menggeleng, "tidak. Aku juga mencintai sosok Naruto," jawabnya yang langsung disambut oleh oleh airmata dari sosok berambut merah tersebut.

"Tidak, semua orang mencintai Kyuubi. Hanya Kyuubi."

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


End file.
